Kacchan's Idiot Girl
by Proof-of-Concept Author
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki's first day at his dream school U.A. should've been great. But instead he has to deal with the person he hates the most in the entire world. No, Not that Quirkless runt Deku. But his next door neighbor: Hanabatake Yoshiko.


Bakugo Katsuki adored and hated that blissful moment between waking up and realizing that it was another day. But not any other day, it was the first day of High School. And not some regular ass school, but U.A. Academy, the number 1 School for Heroics in the entire world.

He should be excited. He really wanted to be excited. U.A. Academy was his dream school. After graduating, as Valedictorian of course ,he would become the next number one Hero in Japan, No!, In the entire world! He would surpass even All Might! The symbol of Peace. And this day was his next step to fulfill this dream.

But instead of excitement or joy, he felt dread. Why? Because the person he HATED the most in the ENTIRE WORLD, was also assisting U.A. with him. And no, he wasn't talking about that Quirkless Nerd Deku.

But his next door neighbor.

Hanabatake Yoshiko.

Speaking of which, he ought to get ready and eat breakfast before going over to her place, like he had done every morning for the past 10 years.

"Today is gonna F*CKING SUCK!"

"Don't scream so early in the morning you shitty brat!" Shout her mother from the other side of his door.

"Don't tell me what to do, you old hag!"

"What did you say to me?!"

And so his morning proceeded as always.

(—)

Katsuki was inside the room of his most hated individual, looking at her in disgust. Not only was she loudly snoring and drooling, her long light brown hair was a mess and her covers were on the floor, leaving her asleep with her legs spread open wearing just her pink underwear to sleep. To any other male they would have found this situation awkward or arousing, but Katsuki was not like most males. Why? Because he had the misfortune of knowing Hanabatake Yoshiko personally. So the idea that he would feel arousal for her utterly disgusted him to the core. If that ever happened he would gladly kill himself with no second thoughts.

Getting over his own thoughts, Katsuki glared at Yoshiko's sleeping form imagining how great it would be if she never woke up ever again. "Hey, wake up, you idiot!"

Yoshiko stared for bit before sitting up looking at him in surprise, as if he hadn't done this for the past 10 years of their lives. "Eek. Kacchan you perv." She teased him in what idiotic hormonal males would call cute. But again Katsuki was different. He was no idiot.

His response? He spitted in her direction.

"Get up and get changed. It's the first day of school!"

"Ka～acha～n! I don't wanna～!"

Katsuki took a deep breath. He knew she would be difficult this morning. She was always like this after vacation breaks or long weekends. Why would he expect otherwise? So he did what he always did.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS YOU IDIOT!" He delivered a powerful Karate chop onto her dense and most likely hollow skull, knocking her out. "Seriously, learn to get dressed by yourself." He muttered as he proceeded to dress her for the day. Again, any other male handling the body of a young girl would be arousing, but for Bakugo Katsuki was another f*cking chore.

(—)

Five minutes later, Yoshiko was wide awake eating breakfast without any sense of decorum. Fitting for someone with the intellect of an animal to eat like one.

"I'm so sorry to make you do this every morning," Yoshiko's mother, Hanabatake Yoshie, apologized to Katsuki. Like her daughter she had light brown hair styled much shorter.

Yoshie, despite being as old as his own mother, could pass for her daughter's older sister. All because of her Quirk, Rejuvenate Skin, that allowed her to, as the name states, rejuvenate her skin cells to appear younger. One of the many reason she had managed to get herself a nice wealthy man with a great paying job and a strong Quirk to boot. Lucky for the man, he mostly worked overseas and didn't have to deal with his own daughter.

"She won't wake up unless it's you, Kacchan." Katsuki wanted to resent the woman, not only for making him do this, but also using that stupid pet name he had long gave up on correcting people not to call him that.

"It's fine." He forced himself to not bite the woman's head off, since she had to live in the same house as Yoshiko. Something he wouldn't wish even on Sh*tty Deku.

Meanwhile Yoshiko was busy stuffing her face with Bananas, her favorite meal ever. "Bananas are so go～od!" She said with tears on happiness dropping from her eyes and drool mixed with bananas coming from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry that's she's such an idiot." Yoshie apologized to Katsuki covering her face in shame. Every day she felt like she failed as a mother.

"You have my condolences…" At the end of the day, Katsuki had to admit he had it much better than the woman in front of him.

"If the two of you started going out, I wouldn't have to worry so much." She not so subtly suggested. This was a tactic she had been waiting to employ on him for years. But now that they were in High School it was her opportunity to hand the care of her child over to him.

"That would never happened." He said with barely contained anger. His right eye twitching like crazy.

"B-But she is not so bad on the outside." Yoshie insisted, very obviously wanting to get rid of the responsibility of looking after her daughter. She knew that her daughter had no good qualities, so her body would have to suffice to incite the boy to take Yoshiko out of her hands.

"Again it is impossible. Humans just can't fall in love with Monkeys." Because that was the level of intellect the girl stuffing her face with bananas had.

"Then please! Please, make her somewhat human!" She pleaded with tears threatening to fall.

Katsuki sighed. He felt for this poor woman. He really did. But with Yoshiko it was impossible. "It's true that we shouldn't have her go out in society the way she is now…" That's why animals stayed in farms, zoo's or lived on the streets ignored like the homeless. "Let's hope U.A. can change her somehow…"

"Kacchan!" The woman looked at him with big eyes, still holding unto hope things would change for the better.

"Failing that, we can have her commit a crime so that the police would lock her up in a cell." Katsuki stated, obviously having think of this plan to get rid of Yoshiko for ages now.

Meanwhile Yoshiko continue eating her Bananas, completely unaware of the Katsuki's and her Mother's discussing even thought they were in the same room as her.

(—)

"Kacchan! Kacchan! Isn't this place great?" Yoshiko asked for the fifth time while Katsuki sat at his desk doing his best to ignore the idiot girl who was sitting on the desk next to his.

"Shut up you idiot!" Was Katsuki's automatic response after snapping. He only hoped the sitting arrangements were assigned to them by the teacher rather than be allowed for the students to choose. Another three years sitting next to Yoshiko would be pure torture.

Unfortunately Katsuki's outburst didn't went unnoticed, because soon he was approached by a tall guy wearing glasses. "Could you please refrain from such outburst inside the classroom, it is disrespectful for others here."

Kasuki decided right there and then that he didn't like this Four-Eyes attitude. "Nobody tells me what to do." Not even his old hag of a mother could. "Which middle school are you from anyway, you Four-Eyes!?"

"From a private sch- I mean from Soumei Junior High. The name's Tenya Iida." He introduced himself.

"So you are Elite. It shows! Seems I got a reason to end you." Really he couldn't care less about his guy and his origins. Katsuki only wanted someone he could dump his irritations into.

"You tell 'im, Kacchan!" Yoshiko cheer for him, making Four Eyes turn his attention from Katsuki to Yoshiko.

"Please do not sit on the desk! It is disrespectful towards the craftsmanship and our Upperclassmates who used that desk." He reprimanded using exaggerated hands movements to make emphasis of his point.

"Huh?" Yoshiko just looked at the guy completely puzzled.

"Don't bother with her, she's a huge idiot." Katsuki commented offhandedly earning another reprimand from the Elite guy.

"The nerve! To call a lady something so disrespectful!" He was really appalled. "You, want to become a Hero!?" He focused on the ashy blonde not noticing that Yoshiko had pulled a banana and started eating inside the classroom.

"First of all you don't know anything about me, Four Eyes!" Katsuki answered standing up to meet him in the eye. "And second, as a common courtesy I'll warn you! This idiot's stupidity is too great you might not survive it. Hell, she might not survive it."

"What? No way!" said idiot shouted aghast. "I am going to die?" She asked missing, and proving, the entire point Katsuki just made. "Then before I die… I want to eat just one more banana!" she said with tears in her eyes. "Then I would have no regrets." Only for they to be gone the next second.

"She is really an Idiot." Katsuki affirmed once again. Hoping everyone around took notice and would not bother him again for it. "She never studies and she would never be able to get a job." Who would even want to hire an idiot as big as her? Maybe she could be sold as a freak to a circus or a test rat on some lab.

"Huh? That means every day will be like Sunday!" She cheered missing the point once again. "BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!"

The more she cheered the more irritable Katsuki got, if the popped up veins in his face were an indication "You would never be able to provide for yourself."

"Then I'll win the lottery!" She declared with all the certainty in the world. As if it would be easy to win it.

"LIKE YOU COULD!"

"Come on, dream a little." She said in a very insultingly condescending way. How Katsuki was able to held back his anger was a matter of experience of dealing with this idiot. But even he had his limits. And he was reaching that point very quickly.

"Or I could become a housewife." Said the girl standing in the most prestigious school of heroics in the world, one of the most sought out careers out there.

"No one would ever marry you!" His only earned him a wink and a mock kissy face from her. "WHY WOULD I EVER MARRY YOU!?" At these point everyone in the classroom was looking at them like there were putting up a comedy show or something.

"No way! Don't tell me you have a girlfriend Kacchan!" She said horrified.

"You know that I don't." Not like he wanted one in the first place. He was far too busy studying to become a Hero and dealing with her idiocy.

"I knew it!" Yoshiko declared triumphantly. "You are the kind of guy who doesn't get girls at a-"

Unfortunately she didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by a powerful uppercut to the chin from Katsuki that , powered by an explosion from his Quirk, sent her flying to the other side of the classroom and into the wall.

Then the rest of the classroom proceeded to explode at him.

"Wha the F-!?"

"You Monster!"

"Why would you do that!?"

"You call yourself a Hero!?"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP AND LOOK!" Katsuki shouted silencing the room and then pointed them all to focused on Yoshiko who picked her face from the floor, looking as if nothing had happened to her.

"You are so cold Kacchan…" She said sadly. "Even when… I love you so much!" She confessed in front of the class making them look at the ashy blond like he was the worst kind of villain out there.

Instead of responding, Katsuki just picked up a Banana from her bag and started biting it in front of her.

"It's True." Yoshiko picked herself from the floor and looked at the boy she loved with conviction. "You come wake me up every morning, you tell me what I forget things…and… when I'm hungry you feed me bananas!"

"…" Katsuki just gave her a look of disgust.

"You give me bananas!" She repeated once more and Katsuki finally responded.

By dropping the half-eaten banana he had unto the floor.

To others, this was a clear sign of utter rejection of her feelings towards him. But instead of being mad or cry, the girl just launched towards his feet to pick up the banana and ate it like a monkey with a blissful look on her face.

"You're so sweet, Kacchan!"

Katsuki in turn looked at the rest of is classmates giving them a look that said 'See what I have to put up each day?'

"You even ended up in the same High School as me because you were worried about me." She placed a hand on on of her cheeks pretending to be a blushing maiden. "You are too sweet."

"NO YOU IDIOT!" He lost it once more at that. "You were the one who followed me! And I can't believe someone like you managed to get into U.A.! You always score Zero in all your tests! Even if they are multiple choice! What was U.A. thinking when they accepted you I have no idea! …"

(—)

 **U.A. Faculty Meeting One Month Ago**

"Are you sure about this Principal Nedzu?" A member of the faculty asked concern if the Principal had come with a sever case of insanity. "Hanabatake Yoshiko score Zero in the Written Portion of the Exam!" The very first in the long history of this prestigious academy. "And it was Multiple Choice!" Even a Monkey could have scored better than this girl.

"Yes, but she also scored very well in the Practical Portion." Nedzu pointed out. A feat that couldn't be denied.

"While scoring as she did is impressive, she also got 0 rescue points." The concerned faculty member reminded.

"If I remembered correctly, another young man also scored highly with only Villain Points as well." Nedzu defended. Although even for him defending a 0-point Written test was pushing it.

"But unlike her, Bakugo Katsuki didn't ruined the test center he was in, nor forced the other participants to rely exclusively in Rescue Points to even pass!"

"And that is exactly why we need to accept her." The principal said confidently. "We cannot let someone so chaotic and dangerous to go unsupervised. She might end up in the hands of evil and then she would become an enemy instead of an ally."

Everyone present shuddered. The imaged of chaos and destruction that girl brought were still fresh in their minds.

"We are all in agreement then."

(—)

"YOU GOT THAT!?" Katsuki finished with his rant and everyone around him was impressed by his lung capacity.

"Yep." She nodded cheerfully. "It means Kacchan is a tsundere!" Katsuki eye twitched severely once more. "But whatever the reason might be, it makes me happy." She said, now pretending to be shy. "Thanks for always staying by my side, even though I cause you so much trouble." To others this might be sweet, but Katsuki knew better. "As thanks, I'LL LET YOU SEE MY PANTIES!"

Before she could flash him, and the rest of the class, Katsuki interrupted her by karate Chopping both of her arms so she would release her skirt and spare anyone the indecent act, which some of them were disappointed to miss. And by some of them I mean the shortest guy in class with a grape-like hairstyle.

"Oh you are so shy." Yoshiko teased the angry ashy blond once more.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Katsuki yelled like the nth time that day. "I don't want to see your dirty panties!"

"Heh!? Even I wouldn't have skid marks on my panties!" That declaration made the room fell into an uncomfortable and awkward silence. No one had the capacity to follow up to a response like that. "THERE'S NO POOP ON THEM!" Yoshiko declared embarrassed for real.

"JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Katsuki also yelled. So early in the morning and he was already pissed off beyond belief.

Yoshiko then gasp in remembrance. "In the Banana shop in front of the station is getting some super top-quality bananas today!" Faster than you could blink, Yoshiko was at the door. "All right! See you later Kacchan!" Then she ran off.

"YOU IDIOT! SCHOOL'S NOT OVER YET!" In fact it hadn't even started yet, but no one could point that out for the ashy blond because he gave chase after the loud idiotic girl.

"W-What just happened…?" Tenya Iida couldn't help but ask out-loud.

No one had an answer for him.

(—)

"Look! Look! Kacchan! It's a homeless person!" Yoshiko pointed out at the scruffy looking man once they made their way back to the classroom.

"Just shut up!" Katsuki yelled before turning to look at the so called Homeless man, who probably was their teacher. "Sorry I'm late. I had to catch this idiot before she left school."

Their teacher just stared at them with a bored look. "Make sure it never happens again." He then turned back to the classroom. "As I were saying… I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shouta. Please to meet you." He introduced himself with little to no energy in his voice. "Now go change into these immediately." He ordered pulling out a P.E. Uniform. "And then shove off to the P.E. Grounds." And with that, he walked out of the classroom with no further words.

Katsuki sighed tiredly. "Hey! One of you girls take this idiot to the Locker Room!" He said surveying the room for volunteers. None of the girls were eager to help, specially after the display from earlier.

All except for one.

"I'll be happy to take her." Offered a girl with brown hair and rosy cheeks. "Nice to meet you, I'm Uraraka Ochako." She most likely arrived after Yoshiko had run off, otherwise she wouldn't be offering. Not like he was gonna complain though.

"Make sure she changes clothes." Katsuki said as he handed the idiot to the round faced girl.

"I'm Hanabatake Yoshiko!" she loudly introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Yoshiko-chan!"

"Well, she's her problem now." Katsuki then proceeded to leave to the boys locker room to get changed as well. As always he was left to his own devices by the rest of the males. Once again probably because of that Idiot Yoshiko.

(—)

 **Changing room**

"Come on Yoshiko-chan, we are gonna be late!" Uraraka pleaded towards the energetic girl but she still refused to change clothes.

"But they are too un-cute!" she protested much to the annoyance of the other females that had already changed into said un-cute clothes.

"I'm sure you will look cute in these clothes, Yoshiko-chan." Uraraka tried at appeased her.

"What? Really?" She asked excited, getting uncomfortable close to the rosy cheeked girl. "Like the cutest in the world?!"

"Huh? S-Sure…" if that got her to change and not cause them to be let, she would agree to anything.

"For real!?" Yoshiko got even closer to Uraraka. "Then next, I'll be the cutest in the Universe?!"

"S-Sure…" Honestly Uraraka had no other response to that. And none of the other girls looked like they were inclined to help her.

Suddenly the Locker Room's door opened in a slam, with none other than the Ashy Blond from before.

"Hey! You cannot come in here!" Shouted a pink girl with raccoon-like eyes.

"Get out! Don't look!" Shouted a girl that was completely invisible save for her clothes.

"Do you have no decency at all!?" Screamed a girl with long black hair tied in a large, spiky ponytail.

Katsuki ignored them all and walked up to Yoshiko and Round Face. "Hey idiot! Everyone is waiting for you, so change already!"

"Kacchan!" She greeted him unbothered by his presence or insults. "Do you think I'd look cute in it?"

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!"

"Yes, I was telling her how cute she would look, that's why she needed to change." Uraraka tried to clue him in, so he could convince Yoshiko to change, but instead she earned a glare from the angry boy for her troubles.

"You! Don't feed her delusions, Round Face!"

"Round Face…?"

"AAH! Kacchan! Are you hitting on her?" Yoshiko cried in surprise, making everyone wonder how that sentence could be considered flirting. "How could you, when you have someone like me?" She played the part of the distressed cheated girlfriend, much to Katsuki annoyance.

"SHUT IT, YOU IDIOT!" He then turned to the other girls who were silently watching the whole thing like it was a T.V. Drama. "This Idiot and I aren't together!"

"Ah, Kacchan!" Yoshiko turn from distraught to teasing in the blink of an eye. "No cheating on me allowed, you hear?"

Katsuki Karate Chop-ed her on top of her head for that.

"What the hell are you talking about, you idiot!"

"Even though you saw my panties this morning?"

That deserved another Karate Chop on the head.

"You always show them to me when no one asked you to!"

"W-Well it was embarrassing for me!" She tried to play the distraught girlfriend again, but Katsuki just had it with all her idiocy.

"THEN LEARN TO PUT ON YOUR DAMN CLOTHES YOURSELF!" Grabbing her midsection from behind, Katsuki performed a powerful German Suplex slamming her dumb head into the hard floor making the tiles crack. Rendering her unconscious.

The rest of the girls' mouths hanged right open, dumbfounded by everything that happened. They would've stayed like that had it not being for one of them, Jirou, who shouted at the boy when she saw him unbutton the unconscious girl's top."What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I'M CHANGING HER INTO HER P.E. CLOTHES! WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU THINK IT LOOKS LIKE!?" Everyone flicked back by the explosive response from the boy and that watch him as he undressed Yoshiko and put her uniform on to her.

"Y-You are very good at that…" The pink girl, Mina, couldn't help but notice after seeing his speed and efficiency.

"I've been doing this for 10 years. Of course I would get good at it, Racoon Eyes!" He explained as he finished putting the pants on.

"Ra-Racoon Eyes…?" Did he just called people by rude nicknames, or what?

"If it weren't for me, this idiot would walk around in nothing more than her underwear." Thank the gods above that the idiot liked baths otherwise he would be the giving them to her. "Now pick her up and get her to the P.E. Grounds." He commanded.

"Why us?" Complained the Invisible girl.

"Because I'm the one who got her changed while you Extras did jacksh*t!" And with that he left the Girls's Locker Room, not giving a f*ck what others thought of him. He had to concentrate on the challenge that was coming next. For he believed they would not be ask to change into their P.E. Uniforms for a Welcoming Ceremony or some other dumb event.,

"I'm ready!"

(—)

So apparently what Aizawa-sensei had planned for them was a Quirk appreciation test. They would perform the 8 Physical Activities from Middle School: Softball Pitch, Standing Long Jump, 50 Meter Dash, Endurance Running, Grip Strength Test, Sustained Sideways Jumps, Upper Body Exercise and Seated Toe-Touch. But unlike before, they were now allowed top use their Quirks.

Katsuki could barely contain his inner excitement. It would be great to see how he stood up from everyone else in here.

"Bakugo." The teacher called out for him. "How far could you pitch a soft-ball back in Middle School?"

"67 meters." But he knew he could do much better using his Quirk.

"Try using your Quirk this time around." Aizawa indicated passing him a soft-ball. "As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Don't hold back."

"Don't hold back…" Katsuki couldn't stop himself from smirking. His teacher wanted for him to set a example, huh? Well, he'll give them one so great, these Extras would never forget it. "You got it." After stretching his arm and cracking his neck, he was ready.

'I'll just augment the pitch with some shock-wave power!'

Katsuki blew everyone away when he created a huge explosion just before the moment of release of his pitch, giving it immense power. But what shocked them the most was his choice of words when he made the pitch.

"DIE YOSHIKO!"

"Aww! You do think about me!" Said girl just blushed and laugh like an idiot. "You even used my first name!"

Katsuki just spitted in her general direction.

"Before anything else, one must know what they are capable of." Aizawa said returning the attention of the class back to him. "This is the rational metric that will for the basis of your Hero Foundation." she then showed the class the result of Bakugo's effort.

725.5 meters.

"725 meters!? Unreal!"

"Awesome! That looks so fun!"

"That's the Department of heroics for you!"

The class chatted excited amongst themselves, ignoring the look of irritation in Aizawa's face. "It looks like fun, you say?" He said ominously. "So you're planning of spending you three years here having a good ol' time? All right then…" He gave them all an intense cold stare that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "In that case, new rule: The student that ranks last in total of points will be judged "Hopeless" and be instantly expelled." While most looked worried by the news, Katsuki just smirked. This whole thing just got a whole lot interesting. "Welcome to U.A.'s Department of Heroics."

"Expelled!? This is our first day here!" Round Face complained. "But even if it weren't, that's just too unreasonable!"

"Natural disasters, massive accidents, Evil Villains…"Aizawa began, looking at them as if they were but dumb naive children. "All kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Japan's now positively drenched in "unreasonable". If you were counting on a friendly at the local burger joint after school, that0s too bad. From now on, for the next three years all of you can expect from your life at U.A. is one hardship after the next. This is the meaning of PLUS ULTRA. I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top."

A heavy and tense silent fell upon the class after their teacher's speech. Solemnly they understood well the merits of his words. Still that didn't stop the feeling of dread that they felt in the bottom of their stomach. This test was to do or die. There was no other choice.

"Any questions?" Aizawa said rhetorically knowing that the students were now properly motivated by the heavy atmosphere he set for them.

A shame this wouldn't last.

"Yes!" Yoshiko yelled as she raised her hand. "I didn't understand any of what you just said."

"…" Aizawa just stared at her, wondering how much of an utter idiot could someone actually be.

Meanwhile the heavy and tense atmosphere broke down and instead it was replaced by one of awkwardness and incredulity.

"Well… that's not good at all." Honestly, Aizawa too was incredulous about the whole situation as well. So had no better response at the moment.

"Indeed, it is not." The idiot girl agreed. "So instead I wanna play dodgeball!"

Before anyone could react to this new ridiculous declaration, Katsuki appeared next to the girl in the blink of an eye and punched her in the face with enough force to send her a flying several feet away.

Katsuki then turned back towards his teacher and said. "So what is the first trial?" He asked, acting as if suddenly assaulting a fellow student wasn't out of the ordinary.

"The 50-Meter Dash." Aizawa answered after a couple of seconds of silence trying to process that just happened. So he found that the most logical thing to do was to ignore the assault and precede with the test.

He didn't want to stand here all day after all.

(—)

"3.04 seconds." Announced the robot in charge of timing them. The record belonged to the Four Eyes guy that annoyed Katsuki back in the classroom. Though he would never admit it out-loud, the ashy blond doubted he could beat that one. Still, he ought to do it, if he wanted to be number 1.

"Wow! That looks like fun!" Yoshiko cheered as energetic as ever. "I wanna go, I wanna go!"

"Yoshiko-chan, are you sure you are alright to take this test?" Round face asked. Why she was still willing to talk with the idiot under her own volition Katsuki had no idea.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yoshiko tilted her head to the side.

"I mean… don't you need time to recuperate after Kacchan-kun did?" It hasn't being an hour of school yet and she had received several blows to the head already.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Yoshiko just waved it off.

"But…"

"The idiot's fine!" Katsuki interrupted. He knew this conversation would pop-up eventually but still it annoyed him so to be the one to deliver it. "Listen well because I won't repeat myself!"He said loud enough for the rest of his classmates to hear. "The idiot's quirk allows her to recover fast." That's why she never stayed knocked out for more than a few minutes at a time.

"Hey, hey, Ochako-chan! Can we run together!?" Yoshiko asked getting once again uncomfortably close to the poor girl, who could only nod in response. "Yosh! Let's go!"

After stretching a bit, and using her Quirk to make her shoes and clothes weightless, Uraraka Ochako was ready. Meanwhile Yoshiko was already in her runner start position with an uncharacteristic serious look on her face.

Once Aizawa gave them the signal the two girls were off. Uraraka running the same way she had done so since middle school. While Yoshiko ran with her arms outstretched to her sides in a very un-aerodynamic way. Though surprisingly, Yoshiko came in first at 6:26 seconds, followed by Uraraka at 7:15 seconds.

"Homeless-san Homeless-san! Can I run again?" Yoshiko asked as she tugged the sleeve of the scruffy teacher.

"Why? You think you can do better with a retry?" He asked, ignoring the insult towards his apperance. In all his years doing this, no one ever asked for a retry in the 50-Meter dash right away, since after the first try stunt believed to be too tired to try again so soon. Those who asked in the past, waited for others to race to recuperate before asking to try again.

"Nope! I just wanna run again!" The girl answered with a big dumb smile.

"Shouldn't you conserve your energy for the next trials?"

"Nope!" She nodded dumbly. "I wanna race again!"

"She can run besides the tracks while others have their turn." Katsuki walked up to the man, "Just let the idiot race, sensei. Otherwise she will keep bothering you and will never stop."

"Kaccha～an! You came to my rescue." She acted like a shy blushing maiden again.

Katsuki just glared, not wanting to spent much energy berating the idiot while he still needed it for the trials to come.

"Fine, you can race again." Aizawa sighed in defeat, if he keep stalling they would never be done with this first trial.

"OK!" Yoshiko cried excited. "Cheer for me, Kacchan!" But Katsuki just glared once more.

Next Yoshiko raced alongside Racoon Eyes and a blond guy wearing a weird belt on. Surprisingly, Yoshiko race the same way as before and ended up beating the two of them. Crossing the line at 5.00 seconds.

Then she raced the guy with the tail, and she beat him again. Her coming at 5.19 and him at 5.49.

As this trial continued and more students raced. Yoshiko kept on "winning" always coming half a second or more before everyone else. To say the least, it was frustrating for everyone involved except of course for the idiot girl who never seemed to run out of energy.

Then it came Katsuki's turn. He was running alongside Nerdy Deku. But the ashy blond could care less about the Quirkless runt. He had his mind set on beating Four-eyes, but most importantly beat Yoshiko.

"Ah Dekkun! I didn't noticed you before!" Yoshiko exclaimed when she stood next to the green haired boy.

"That's alright, Yocchan…" Honestly the boy was used to be ignored by the girl, especially when her attention seem to be focused always exclusively on Kacchan. "You've been doing great with your runs."

"It's because running is so much fun!" She said cheerily before turning serious to the next. "Good luck to you. You are gonna need it because you have always been slow."

"T-Thanks, Yocchan…" Deku had learned long ago to never take anything she said too seriously and to just take the compliments and encouragements when he could.

Once the start signal was made, Katsuki used his Quirk to impulse himself forward. "BLAST RUSH!" He was gonna do it! He was gonna beat that idio-

"3.15 seconds!" Said the robot as Yoshiko passed him.

"3.45 seconds!" It said once Katsuki passed as well.

"7.02 seconds!" Both leaving Deku in the dust.

"It seems I win again." Yoshiko said all high and mighty. "Better luck next time, Kacchan!" She gave him a reassuring thumbs up.

"YOU F*CKING BITCH! YOU ALWAYS DO THE SAME TO ME!" Katsuki exploded and launched forward ready to punch the silly smirk out of the idiot's face. But unlike the previous times he had managed to hit her, Yoshiko dodged the punch.

"Slow! So slow!" She laughed.

"DIE YOU IDIOT!" Katsuki continue to throw punch after punch, but Yoshiko expertly dodged each and every single one of them while laughing like a maniac.

"What's going on?!" A guy with red spiky hair asked out-loud. "How come she is dodging all of his punches when this Kacchan guy had no troubles before?!"

"That's because Yocchan was distracted during those times." said a boy with green hair and freckles. It was Midoriya Izuku, also known as Deku or Dekkun by both Kacchan and Yocchan respectively. "But when she manages to focus, Yocchan is near untouchable."

"You seem to know them well." The red head took notice of the familiarity with the green haired boy talked about those two fighting.

"I know Kacchan since I was four and Yocchan since I was five." Izuku could still recall the day he had met the energetic girl like it was yesterday.

(—)

 _Ten years ago, Izuku was playing at the neighborhood park, when suddenly._

 _"Hey, Deku! Look at what I got!" a five year old Kacchan show off to Izuku his newest toy. "It's the newest All Might figure!"_

 _"So cool!" Izuku couldn't help but cry in surprise. "Kacchan you are so lucky."_

 _"Heh, of course I got this because I've been doing great at school." Though many wouldn't have guessed, Kacchan had the best scores in the entire class._

 _"I wish I had one too." Izuku said hopefully._

 _"As if," Kacchan chuckled, "By the time you'll manage to get one, I'm sure a far better one would be out for sale by then."_

 _Before Izuku could say how mean Kacchan was. a new voice cut in._

 _"Ka-kun! Let's play!" the new arrival was a girl with light brown hair with side pigtails._

 _"I told you to never call me that!" Kacchan yelled at the girl._

 _But instead of paying his words any mind, the girl looked at Izuku and asked. "Ka-kun! Who is that?"_

 _"Huh? This one is Deku." The blond said offhandedly while he pointed at the green haired boy._

 _"Hi! Dekkun! Wanna play!" She asked excited by the prospect of playing with more people._

 _"Umm… s-sure… umm…"_

 _"You forgot to introduce yourself, idiot!" Kacchan reprimanded. "Didn't your mom teach you manners?!"_

 _"K-Kacchan…! Y-You are not supposed to call girls idiots." Deku admonished, but he only earned a glared from the blond and a puzzled look from the girl._

 _"Kacchan? Who's Kacchan?" The girl tilted her head to the side._

 _"Kacchan is Kacchan." Izuku pointed at the angry faced blond._

 _"Kacchan? That's so cute!" The girl smiled from ear to ear. "Kacchan, from now on I'm gonna call you Kacchan!"_

 _"Don't call me that either!" The boy yelled again._

 _"Anyway I'm Yoshiko! You wanna play with us Dekkun?"_

 _"Who said I want to play with either of you!?" Kacchan had only come to show off his new toy to Useless Deku after all._

 _"But you have a doll!"_

 _"It's an action figure!"_

 _"Looks like a doll to me!"_

 _The discussion went back and forward for a while until Kacchan gave up and ended up playing with the two of them just to shut Yoshiko up._

(—)

"Ever since we were kids, Kacchan had being training hard day after day not only to become a Top Hero but to also be able to beat-up Yocchan, not only when she was distracted!" Izuku declared to the whole class.

"Seriously that's his motivation?"

"To train solely to beat up a girl, disgraceful!"

"A guy like him want's to be a hero!?"

"What's up with those names?"

"So that's what he is into…"

"Shouldn't the teacher stop this?"

At the mention of Aizawa, the finally made his move. "Oi, stop fighting immediately." He order sounding bored.

"He waits this long and that's all he does!?" Was the class' shared point of view.

Yoshiko finally listening to Aizawa for once, stopped dodging. Something that Katsuki was going to capitalize on.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" He threw a powerful punch that Yoshiko would be unable to dodge in time. So instead she caught and stopped the blow with one open palm.

"W.E.A.K.!" She spelled smugly.

"I F*CKING HATE YOU!"

"Oi, break it up, you two." Aizawa stood between the two of them. Despite what the class thought as laziness, in reality he had being studying and gauging the skills of both students. Had they being other two students he would've intervened before the fist punch was ever thrown. But these two, he was interested in. After all both ranked Number 1 and Number 2 in the Practical Side of the Entrance Exam, with only villain points. Something unprecedented.

"Let's continue with the trials. We don't have all day."

(—)

The trials continued one after the other. In the Grip Strength Test, Katsuki did okay, with over 60kg of strength. While Yoshiko surpassed him once again with a few numbers above him. If he didn't know how her Quirked work he would've assumed she was cheating, but unfortunately he knew better.

Combining Yohie's Rejuvenate Skin with her husbands Invulnerable Skin plus Strength Enhancement, created a Quirk that granted the user with the ability of cellular regeneration underneath impervious skin and with superior strength to that of a physically fit adult male.

In short, Yoshiko was like a human sandbag that could take all sort of punishment that could hit back hard, and even if you managed to hurt her insides, her body automatically regenerated the damaged cells returning her to health. That is why she never got sick either.

This Quirk was incredible, but every one had a flaw or a disadvantage. Katsuki suspected that in order to be so resilient and strong the Quirk took near all of her human intellect away in exchange. That and she needed to consume lots of food, that is why she also ate like a pig.

That's why he dubbed her Quirk: Stupid Strength.

Anyways, after the Grip test, came The Standing Long Jump and the Sustained Sideways Jump. Both of which Katsuki score above most of the class and Yoshiko scoring above him.

Then came the Soft-Ball Pitch test. Since Katsuki had already thrown the ball earlier, he was exempt from doing it again. He watch as many tried their best, but none came near his pitch.

All except for…

"Infinity!? Holy Cow she got an Infinity symbol!"

Ok, gotta admit that the result was impressive. Still Round Face only beat him because the Ball floated into space because of physics instead of the girl having the actual strength to throw that far.

Next came Deku.

Katsuki still wondered how the useless runt managed to get into U.A. without a Quirk, but after hearing that Yoshiko would also be attending, he near forgot all about Deku's entrance. Knowing that if an Idiot like Yoshiko could enter then it wasn't impossible for the runt to do so as well.

Over the years, Katsuki opinion on Deku had changed. Of course he still saw the nerd as a mere pebble in the side of the road who was useless at most things, but after Yoshiko came into his life and all his friends started avoiding him, not wanting to deal with Yoshiko by association with him, Deku was the only one who stuck around and shared a fair deal of Yoshiko's idiocy with him.

Katsuki still had an immense dislike for Deku, but compared with his sheer hatred and disgust he had for the Idiot, the nerd was his best friend in comparison. Nerdy, Useless and a shivering mess were the core characteristics he associated with Deku. There were his constants in a world filled with the crazy that was Yoshiko.

So when Deku managed to throw the ball over 700 meters, Katsuki's whole perception of the world crumbled.

"WOW! Dekkun is so strong!" Yoshiko cheered not even questioning the feat, even though she had known for years that Deku was Quirkless.

Katsuki ignored Yoshiko for the moment and instead focused on getting answers from his so-called childhood friend. "WHAT'S THIS DEKU!? EXPLAIN NOW YOU SH*TRAG!"

Unfortunately before he could get some answers, he was stopped by some sort of cloth. Another interesting fact was that he couldn't activate his quirk to get away. That's when he realized he was stopped by their teacher and his Quirk. The hero that worked in there shadows and avoided the media, The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead. He could erase people's Quirks by just looking at them,

"Don't make me use my Quirk so much…" Aizawa warned, showing a whole lot more conviction than ever before that morning. "I've got Dry Eye." What an amazing Quirk wasted on someone who suffered from Dry Eye.

After he was deemed calmed enough, Katsuki was released from the cloth with a warning. Still he couldn't stop himself from staring at Deku.

Since when? Since when the runt had a Quirk? Since when had the pebble on the side of the road had being lying to him!?

So focused he was in his anger that he never noticed Yoshiko's turn for the pitch. She scored 200 meters. Way Lower than Katsuki's and a departure to her other feats. Not that he could've enjoyed it had he noticed. The fury inside his gut for Deku burned so bright it was blinding.

(—)

Soon after the last trials began, and Katsuki was so focused on Deku the whole time that he slipped up and fell behind instead of giving it his all. And before he knew it, Aizawa-sensei was ready to deliver the results.

Seeing his name in fourth place overall angered him, especially with Yoshiko's name on top of his. But this time he didn't care. Why? Because Deku's name was in last place. That meant he was gonna get expelled. Served that lying bastard right.

"Oh yeah, the whole "expulsion" thing was a lie." Aizawa said. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Round Face, Four Eyes and Sh*tty Deku all screamed.

"THE F**********************CK!?" Followed by Katsuki. "Logical Ruse my ass!"

"Of course it was a lie." Said Spiky Ponytail Girl. "It should've been obvious if you just thought it true." Most of the class just looked at her with a guilty look. They didn't figure it out either.

"Your boobs are HUGE!" Yoshiko said pointing directly at the black haired girl's amble bosom. "If something people can't figure out is why they are so HUGE!" This outburst got the entire class attention only to be directed afterwards towards the girl's chest.

"W-W-Why's everyone looking at me?!" The now embarrassed girl tried to cover her chest with both her arms. Never before had she been so embarrassed in her life. "Wh-Who do you think you are?!" She glared at the girl that caused nothing but ruckus this entire day.

"I'm Hanabatake Yoshiko, I'm 15 years-old!" She raised her hand in the air and loudly introduced herself, missing once again the point of people's words towards her. "Could I squeeze your Boobies for science?"

"Hear, hear!" Shouted the shortest guy in class with a perverted look on his face. Making some of the girls to take a step away from the guy.

"O-Of course not!" Spiky Ponytail was appalled by the mere suggestion. Still Yoshiko was undeterred.

"Oh, come on." The idiot girl said suggestively as she grabbed the black haired girl by the arm. "I am not saying "For Free"." Shen then placed some money into the other girl's hand and closed it.

"Wait just a second!" The bribed girl demanded. "I am from the proud Yaoyorozu family and you can't bribe me with…" she opened her palm and was rendered speechless.

A 10 yen coin. It wasn't even in a good state either.

This girl… This girl waned her to sell her body for this?!

' _She must really be an idiot._ '

Yaoyorozu just let the coin fall from her hand into the floor. She really had no words for this girl and her utter stupidity.

"What!?" Yoshiko was shocked her insignificant offer was rejected. Still she was undeterred. "Well then…" She turned serious. "How about a Banana?"

"Huh?" What did this girl just say?

"And it is no ordinary Banana either!" She declared confidently. "Once you eat it…" she started salivating with a lewd look on her face.

 _'What's with this girl? She's so creepy…'_ Yaoyorozu stepped back away from her.

"Your body will crave more," She continued with a tantalizing tone. "Until you can't go on without it."

"Do tell me, You mean the indecent kind of Banana!?" The ponytailed girl's face burning red by the implication of what the creepy girl was offering.

"Huh? I meant a high-quality banana." The idiot girl answered flatly. "They cost 1,000 yen each." And they were totally worth it in her opinion. "Wait, what? What's an indecent banana?"

Yaoyarozu just blushed as Yoshiko keep egging her on for an answer. Everyone around just gave her strange looks, knowing exactly what she meant and how her mind had been in the gutter. It was incredible how her social standing plummeted by just exchanging a few words with this Idiot girl.

"Ah! Could it be? Did you think I meant a D-!"

"NOOOOOOO!" The embarrassed girl scream while covering her face with both hands wanting to drown out the girl's voice so she didn't have to hear her say such indecent word. unknowingly she opened herself for Yoshiko's next move!

"YOU'RE WIDE OPEN!" Yoshiko came from behind Yaoyorozu and gabbed onto her breasts. "No way…!" She exclaimed after a few squeezes. Then with one hand she squeezed one of her own for comparision. "MOTHER OF GOD!" Yoshiko cried as see squeezed Yaoyarozu's breast some more. "This heft! The bounciness! These aren't normal boobs. No! They aren't BOOBS anymore… They are… they are… JUST WHAT ARE THEY!?"

Then Katsuki's fist came and punched Yoshiko with All of his Might. Sending her flying away several feet from the 'violated' girl. "WHAT ARE YOU, AN ANIMAL?!"

"I-If my BOOBS were that big, Kacchan would love more…" she groaned out in pain.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD YOU IDIOT!" Katsuki attacked once more, but Yoshiko was prepared, and this time she ran away. "COME BACK HERE AND DIE!" he gave chase and send explosion after explosion after her.

"Do… Do they act like this every day?" Ochako asked hesitantly towards Deku, since he had known them the longest. Everyone alongside her where worried that their days at U.A. would all be like this, so they waited anxiously for Deku's response.

"Knowing Kacchan and Yocchan as I do…" He began while nursingg his injured finger. The one he used One For All for the Soft-Ball Pitch. "Then yes. Everyday will be like this."

Everyone started at the green haired boy with horror.

Was it too late to enroll on a different school?

The only one not worried was the shortest guy in class, who had a line of blood running from his nose. "The Heroic Department is the best!"

Watching all of this from the sidelines, Aizawa Shouta couldn't help but sigh tiredly. While he believed that Hanabatake Yoshiko's intellect was abysmal. He had seen what she'd done to the testing area during the practical exam. The total chaos she unleashed was enough for him to agree with the Principal. They couldn't allow someone so potentially dangerous without supervision. That's why he couldn't expel her, no matter how much he wanted to. Nor her unintentional handler, Bakugo Katsuki.

"These next years are gonna suck."

* * *

 **A.N.**

Like my name implies, here is just a proof-of-concept story just to prove what I can fuse to series together. If you like any of the concepts or ideas introduced in this story, please feel free to use them and if you don't mind, link me to your stories too. Also I am open for any requests of adoptions for any of my stories if you are truly interested.


End file.
